This invention relates to a manually adjustable wheel of the type frequently utilised on agricultural tractors.
It is known to provide agricultural tractors with manually adjustable wheels whereby the track i.e. the spacing between a pair of coaxial wheels of the tractor may be adjusted to suit its use in differing agricultural situations where for example differing widths of rows of crops have to be traversed by the tractor. Such known manually adjustable wheels usually comprise a rim detachably secured to a disc which is itself detachably secured in conventional manner to a rotary member such as a driveshaft. The means for detachably securing the rim to the disc usually comprises a plurality of lugs spaced apart circumferentially around the radially inner surface of the rim.